Extra Credit
by Murphydog3
Summary: Percy is trying to do his best to take care of his little sister, ever since his mom and step dad dies he's been raising Hannah as best he can. Maybe he needs to take care of himself a little and maybe Hannah's beautiful teacher can be that part of his life that is missing. I own nothing


Percy honestly wasn't expecting it when his little sister brought home the slip of paper that asked him to come in the next day. His sister was a pretty good kid in his mind (he had basically raised her so he might be biased) When his mom and step dad had died his sister was only 4 years old, he was 22 fresh out of college and in a fairly stable job. It was tough in the beginning but he knew he could do it. Percy had grown up without a father and didn't wish anything like that for his sister. Three years later it was the start of the new school year and apparently Hannah loved Miss Chase, her teacher. Hannah had told him that it was Ms. Chase's first year teaching so they were all learning together. She also told him that she was really pretty. It seemed though that Miss Chase did not love Hannah as she was calling him in and Hannah had no idea what for.

He left work early to meet with Miss Chase. He walked into the school and found the classroom easy enough. When he walked in he was a bit flabbergasted. Hannah had said Ms. Chase was pretty not drop dead gorgeous. So obviously he had to trip over his own feet. Luckily he caught himself and managed not to make a fool out of himself in front of her. She looked at him and seemed taken back for a moment.

"I'm Ms. Chase, but you can call me Annabeth. It is nice to finally meet you Hannah talks about you all the time." She smiled and reached out her hand to him, and when he gripped her hand she relished the strong grip which encompassed her hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you too." He smiled, she was gorgeous and he loved how her small hand felt in his grip.

"Please, sit down," She said, extending her hand to a chair. "Do you know why I asked you here?" Percy shook his head. "Hannah is a great student, she is smart and very well behaved and I wanted to ask you if I could give Hannah extra lessons. Maybe twice a week she could stay at school or we could go to your home, whichever you are more comfortable with, and I could teach her more. She is very bright but I can tell your daughter is easily distracted by other topics." She saw Percy look up at her to make an interruption. "What's up?" She asked.

"Two things; one that sounds like an excellent idea, I would love for her to get an advance in her education but two Hannah isn't my daughter." Percy explained sheepishly. People always got weird when he told them that Hannah was his little sister and not his daughter.

Now Annabeth was confused Percy looked about her age at 25 but who would have a kid that wasn't his at such a young age.

"Hannah is my half-sister. My mom and her dad, my step dad died when she was 4, I was 22 and had just gotten a job. I had grown up without a dad and I wasn't going to let my little sister grow up without family if I had any say in the matter so I adopted her." Annabeth was shocked, but some things were making sense now.

"So that's why she calls you Percy. When I handed her the note she said she would give it to Percy and all her pictures only contained you and her." They talked for a bit more discussing about the new arrangement.

As the months went on Percy and Annabeth saw each other more and more and gradually started to talk about more personal details. Neither of them had dated all that seriously. Percy had dated a girl named Rachel, but she turned out to be asexual and then Percy started to take care of Hannah so he ended that. Annabeth had been on one shitty date with a guy she liked named Luke but he turned out to be a dick and Annabeth left before dinner even came out. Each had been really focused on work and family.

Annabeth started too really like him but she knew she couldn't date him till after she was done teaching Hannah.

The months passed by much too slowly for both Annabeth and Percy's likings. One Friday night after Percy came home from work and Hannah had finished her homework and went to bed Annabeth had come over to have some wine and watch a movie. Let's just say that they drank a little bit too much and when Percy woke up in the mourning both he and Annabeth where in his bed missing some (all) of their clothing.

Percy started to remember what happened last night and he smiled. He really liked Annabeth and he really wanted to date her, the only reason he was waiting was because she could get fired. He looked at her sleeping peacefully on his chest and reached a hand out to play with her curls. Annabeth woke up and looked up to see Percy playing with her curls and she smiled. Until she realized that she and Percy should not be in the waking up together, sleeping together or being naked together. She relaxed though after a moment. The school year was ending in two months and then Hannah would not be her student again. She and Percy could keep this a secret until then so she pulled him down towards her lips and laid a kiss on his lips. She and Percy where kissing enthusiastically when Percy heard a knock on the door and a little voice calling out to him.

"Percy I'm hungry can you make me some waffles please?"

Percy quickly responded with a yes and threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He looked over at Annabeth and whispered, "Hannah is getting picked up in half an hour to go to a birthday party. Do you want to stay in here till after she leaves or come out with me now?"

"I'll stay in here; I wanna talk to you before other people know about this." She pointed between the two of them.

Percy was about to walk out the door when Annabeth whispered, "Wait" and ran over to him pressing a kiss to his lips. When they pulled back she looked at him sheepishly and said, "Wanted something to make the wait a little more bearable." She went back to the bed as Percy walked out into the kitchen. She listened as he made his little sister waffles and when he made extra she heard Hannah's comment. "Who else are you making them for?"

Percy to his credit kept remarkably calm and responded, "No one just some for me."

Annabeth could hear the grin when Hannah said, "That's rude that you aren't making any for Miss Chase then." Annabeth gasped, she thought that they were being sneaky.

"Why would you think Miss Chase is still here?" Percy managed to stutter out.

"Her coat is on the hanger," Percy hit his head and Annabeth walked out wearing one of Percy's old t-shirts and a pair of his shorts.

Hannah looked at her and said, "Good Morning Miss Chase. Not to be rude but why are you here?"

Annabeth blushed recalling the previous night and said, "Your brother and I were talking and it became too late for me to go home so your brother being the nice guy he is let me stay the night. And with that I have to go to the bathroom." She got up and walked over to the bathroom, she was bright red. She could not believe that sweet little Hannah had caught them. She couldn't believe she had just slept with one of her student's guardians.

Before she closed the door though she heard Hannah ask Percy, "Percy do you like Miss Chase?"

Percy didn't know Annabeth could hear him and replied, "I do like her but I she and I shouldn't date until you are out of her class. Otherwise she could lose her job."

Annabeth could tell Hannah didn't like that and smiled when she said, "Well then you two can be together. I won't say anything and I won't act any differently till the school year is over. Then you and Annabeth can be happy and get married and have babies. I promise Percy I won't say anything." Annabeth smiled, happy that Hannah was willing to do that so that she and Percy could start dating immediately (Though she did think having babies was jumping the gun a bit). She was also touched that Hannah thought she was good enough for her brother, she knew how much Hannah loved him and she was happy Hannah liked her that much.

When she came back out of the bathroom Hannah just about to leave for the party and Percy was finishing up making waffles. Hannah said goodbye to them and Annabeth had the overwhelming feeling of this being right. It was weird but she felt like she belonged in this morning routine with Percy and Hannah. Annabeth walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his shoulder. She placed a kiss on his shoulder blade and whispered, "Breakfast for me? Keep this up Percy and I might just have to keep you." Percy smiled and turned around. Lifting her chin up he placed a kiss on her lips and said, "Good. I want you to keep me."

Before they started to deepen the kiss too much Percy pulled away and looked at Annabeth. "We shouldn't do this," Annabeth whispered.

"We should wait. It's only two months from now and you could lose your job if anyone finds out." Percy whispered into her lips. Despite their words though neither of them had any intention of stopping what they were doing.

A few hours later when they were finished and where lying together staring into each other's eyes they started to talk.

Percy started, "Annabeth I really want to date you."

Annabeth looked at him and motioned for him to continue, she knew there had to be a but in there, "But…"

"Oh no butt, well unless it's your but." She smiled, he was cute AND funny.

"Then what's stopping us from going on a date right now?" She asked.

"Two things. One Hannah is going to be home in an hour and I don't have a sitter and two you could get fired for dating me."

"That makes sense but Percy we can keep it a secret for two months. I'm not waiting any longer now that I have already gotten to feel how you make me feel and taste your lips on mine. I'm done waiting."

"Ok then let's go on a date on Friday, I know for a fact that Hazel and Frank will be perfectly happy to babysit then. They hate going out on Friday night, plus they have been begging me to start dating again for a while now." He smiled. Annabeth was so happy that they were going to go on an actual date.

-6 Days Later-

Percy was so excited but also extremely nervous. He was going on his first actual date with Annabeth and while he knew that she really liked him he was still nervous. What if he screwed up, what if he did something so stupid that she wouldn't want to go on a second date? He was freaking out a bit so he did what he always did when he was freaking out… He called Grover. Grover was his best friend ever since he was 12 and they met at school. They were the same age but Grover always had this wisdom that made him seem so much older than everybody else. That made him the best choice to talk to while he was freaking out.

He picked up the phone and dialed Grover.

"Percy? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"I'm trying G-Man but I'm freaking out, what if she stands me up? What if she realizes halfway through dinner that she hates me? What if-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Perce, you already know that she like you and you two have already slept together. So there is nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks Grover."

An hour later I was ready, dressed in a dark pair of jeans that he liked, a nice green button down shirt that made his eyes pop, his converse and a blazer he felt ready. He got Annabeth flowers and was now waiting for Hazel and Frank to come over to the apartment to watch Hannah.

When Frank and Hazel arrived they told me that if the date went past 11:30 (which they were certain it would) not to worry about it, they wouldn't leave Hannah and they had nothing to do the next day so they would just stay over. He thanked them about a billion times before he left and when he got to the door of Annabeth's apartment he was so excited. He knocked on the door and when she answered the door his mouth actually dropped open. She looked that amazing.

She smirked at him and closed his mouth for him strutting past him. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to the restaurant.

It was a beautiful night and everything was going great. They drank wine and talked about everything. They laughed and kissed and had a great time.

Eventually though the evening had to come to a close and at 11 Percy walked Annabeth back to her apartment. They were at the entrance when Annabeth kissed him and asked him with hooded eyes, "Do you wanna spend the night?" Percy could only nod and Annabeth laughed, grabbing his hand and bringing him upstairs.

Let's just say Hazel and Frank stayed the night at his apartment.


End file.
